The present invention relates to luggage or baggage for carrying articles and particularly to special purpose carrying bags designed for carrying articles for use in specific activities.
Luggage can be subdivided generally into two broad categories, namely, general purpose and special purpose. General purpose luggage is typified by the common suitcase in all its various hard-sided and soft-sided forms which can be used for carrying a large variety of men's and women's clothing and other items because of the large general character of its internal carrying compartments, which are usually formed by the outer case. Special purpose luggage is typified by, for example, compartmentalized camera accessory bags, back-packs, bowling ball bags, briefcases, and various other bags and cases shaped or compartmentalized to carry specific objects.
In general, both general and special purpose luggage consists of a single-unit case or bag which inherently limits its versatility and usefulness. For example, the common suitcase, although capable of carrying a large variety of clothing and other items, cannot do so in a very organized manner. On the other hand, a typical special purpose carrying bag or case, because of its overall size and shape or the specific size and shape of its internal compartments, is often capable of carrying articles for which it is designed in a very organized fashion, but has limited usefulness for carrying other items.
A further problem with both a general and a special purpose carrying bag or case is that neither provides any means for storing its contents when removed from it, especially in any organized fashion. Thus, if it is desired to use a carrying bag or case for storage of particular articles as well as for carrying them, the bag or case cannot be used for other purposes.
The foregoing problems suggest a need for a versatile multiple-use carrying bag or case that is capable of carrying at different times articles for various specialized activities, such as different sports and hobbies, in a highly organized and accessible fashion. A further need is to provide such a bag with some means for maintaining the articles for the various specialized activities in an organized fashion for storage when removed from the bag. Still another need is to provide such a bag with means that enable its quick and easy conversion and adaptation for carrying the articles peculiar to different specialized activities. Fulfilling these needs is the general objective of the present invention.